


Misfire

by BocchanLucifer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi changes her own fate, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Female Akechi Goro, Female Kurusu Akira, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, fantasizing about fucking your enemy, let akechi say fuck, nudes sent to the wrong person, persona 5 only it's lesbians, semi public masturbation, sexually repressed lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocchanLucifer/pseuds/BocchanLucifer
Summary: When Akechi Hatsuko accidentally receives a nude selfie meant for somebody else, she tries to use it as blackmail, but ends up with something else entirely.You've heard of thinking with your dick, now there's thinking with your clit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While re working my first chapters for my FATE au, i couldn't get this out of my head and it had to be done.
> 
> We needed more lesbian Akeshu in the tag, so here i am.
> 
> SNS work skin was created by CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza, it's so awesome and makes text interactions so much easier.  
> Artwork used in this fic was created by me.
> 
> Edit: apparently this format doesn't play very well with mobile, i'm not sure what the broken image boxes are as theres not actually supposed to be anything in those spots.

* * *

“I’m going to have to politely ask you stop doing that, Kurusu-kun”

Akechi Hatsuko sat in her usual seat at Leblanc’s bar, gloved fingers taping impatiently while a far too amused for her own good Kurusu Akira smiled insufferably from the other side. She had come earlier for her usual coffee, with a clear purpose in mind to get the last of her homework done. It was busywork, honestly, nothing she couldn’t have done at home. After all, she really was only there to spy on the leader of the phantom thieves. Said leader however had spent the last hour of her visit to the café blowing up Akechi’s phone with notifications. 

The first few times she had humored the raven haired girl, links to various photos and gifs sat in the one on one chat. Nothing particularly funny or spectacular, but she had smiled anyway and pretended they were amusing. 

Eventually she had stopped picking her phone up every time it buzzed, opting to give instead a pointed look to the young barista. Who still hadn’t said a word, only giggling at whatever was on her screen every few minutes. Akechi was beginning to regret giving Akira her messenger ID and number.

“Stop what, Akechi-kun?” Turning in her chair garnet eyes bore into grey ones, Akechi held up her phone to the girl.

“Oh? Are you not the one blowing up my phone currently, while I’m sitting right here. In front of you?” If this was supposed to be some kind of game, it was a fucking stupid one. Of course, Akira knew exactly what the hell she was doing. Akechi had been watching her do it for the past hour, her homework sitting there unfinished from the distraction caused by the obnoxious buzzing. Akira laughed and Akechi wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off her face. 

The detective had yet to give the girl the satisfaction of opening the messages that had been quickly piling up. The phone was set back down onto the counter, next to the silver attaché case. Why did she seem to make it her mission to get a rise out of Akechi?

“Well, why don’t you read your messages and I’ll stop~? I thought you appreciated funny dog pictures.”

“Typically, when one is physically within the presence of the other, they elect to verbally communicate with one another rather than through SNS message.”

“Well if you’d kept reading my messages we could have talked about our reactions to the image.” Akira leaned over the bar counter, twirling a finger around a piece of the ends of her hair. Apparently intent on making Akechi’s evening as difficult as possible. Homework was a lost cause at this point.

“I think Futaba-chan is rubbing off on you too much” Akechi raised the coffee cup still sitting on the counter to her lips, raising an eyebrow when Akira just rolled her eyes at the accusation. She finished what was left and placed the cup back onto the counter, her elbows on the counter with fingers interlocked pensively. The raven took her cup and began to brew a fresh one without prompt. Akechi had still yet to open the chat again. 

“And I think I’m not rubbing off enough on ‘you’, Darling” She was pouting, slumping her shoulders in a show of mock disappointment. Busying herself with the coffee syphons and measuring out Akechi’s usual brew. The detective cleared her throat to pretend she didn’t hear that last part.

“I assure you, Kurusu-kun, I’m plenty fun.” There was a soft ‘yeah, yeah’ muttered under Akira’s breath as silence fell between the two girls. Only the sounds of brewing coffee filling the void. Watching her companion set about at work, Akechi took advantage of the newfound comfortable silence to let her thoughts wander. Things were going well, she was sure Akira and her friends held no suspicion of her ulterior motives.

Getting close to Kurusu had almost been too easy, the raven playing into her hand almost effortlessly. Once you learned how that girl worked, it was simple. At first, she was distant, purposefully never staying long enough to converse more than a minute or so, but always arriving before Akira returned for the night. Careful ‘coincidental’ run ins at the train station. Every move was calculated, keep the girls interest peaked and unsatisfied just long enough to bait her into asking for Akechi’s number so they could ‘stay in touch’. 

And it had worked. Last month Akira had finally bugged the detective about never getting the chance to talk, offering to exchange information and wondering why they hadn’t thought of so sooner. 

From there the so-called friendship had grown into daily texts of small talk, mundane things not requiring much of an answer. Simple topics like school, and then occasionally exchanging views on the phantom thieves’ latest phan-site updates. Gently coaxing Akira Kurusu into trusting her, into being comfortable around the detective. Eventually she would slip, and Akechi would have her opportunity to infiltrate their ranks and crush the thieves from the inside, ridding the detective of their fucking meddling.

Akechi Hatsuko would destroy Akira Kurusu’s delusional justice, and her plan would fall seamlessly back on track. It would be a shame to lose the companionship as fake as it was, really, Akira was very easy to talk to. But this would simply be another mask to add to the shelf, for life was a stage and Akechi deserved a fucking Oscar. A lightly steaming cup of coffee placed in front of her is what broke the trance. 

“I’m terribly sorry, it seems I zoned out, what was that?” Akechi smiled, she wasn’t actually sorry of course. Akira shook her head, that infectious laughter again.

“I said; are you free Sunday? We still haven’t actually gotten to hang out with each other outside this café.” 

She leaned forward again against the counter, and further still. Kurusu’s chest looked good from this angle. Immediately, Akechi admonished herself internally, trying not to stare. ‘Does she know how suggestive she looks with those fun bags nearly pressed to the counter like that?’ Shut the fuck up, Loki. They were not, in fact, nearly pressed to the counter, Loki was exaggerating. There was however, a button missing directly over the girls chest, a peak of lacy cleavage visible through the opening created by its absence.

Akechi’s head snapped up, desperate to not make a fool of herself by staring. She decided to not have noticed.  
“Sunday? Yes, I believe I’m free. I think it’s a wonderful idea, Kurusu-kun.”

Akira beamed “That’s great! I’ll text you the details later on. Can’t wait to tell my friends I have a hot date with the lovely Detective Princess~” Akira winked at Akechi, who coughed into her cup trying not to choke on the coffee in her mouth.

Quickly regaining composure, the hairline crack in her mask mending instantly. Akechi smiled while her hands clenched tightly enough to turn her knuckles white in her lap under the counter. Akechi used the coffee cup to hide the faint blush she felt forming on her cheeks as she chuckled. ‘Smooth’ No one fucking asked you, Loki.

“You flatter me, Kurusu-kun. Your brand of humor is always so unique, it’s refreshing.” Garnet eyes playfully returned the wink as Kurusu took her now finished coffee cup. She heard a soft ‘tsk tsk’ come from the other girl.

“Please, call me Akira. You’ve known me long enough at this point, ‘Akechi’” She dropped the honourific from Hatsuko’s name, how cute. Maybe she should hold out on letting Kurusu call her by first name, make the girl work for it so to speak. That would be enjoyable, Akechi decided, playing hard to get was working for her so far there was no need to change pace. This was how normal high schoolers made progressed friendships, right?

Akechi rose from her seat having gathered all her belongings in to the metal attaché case in front of her, preparing to take her leave for the night. The night sky was always the perfect contrast to the café, it paired well with the warm lighting, making Akechi almost feel like she was actually ‘home’. It left the smallest pangs in her heart whenever she had to leave, a feeling she swallowed and ignored. Getting attached to anything only lead to more problems and disappointment. She would enjoy it while she could, anyway. She turned to bid Kurusu goodnight, bowing her head slightly.

“Akira it is then, I’ll be parting ways now, do have a good night. I appreciate the companionship.” She opened the door to leave but paused in the doorway, turning her head back a bit to glance at the raven over her shoulder.

“By the way. You’re missing a button on your shirt.” Pointing at her own chest and leaving with a smile while the sound of Akira groaning in frustration faded into the distance.

* * *

The train ride home had been uneventful, the same as always. The same empty motions, trying her best to keep from showing disgust every time she bumped into someone on accident in the crowded station. Dull, dull, dull, everything was just dull. Nothing could go wrong if you stayed to plan and routine though. There’s not much of a point to anything outside of working towards a goal. The only thing that drove her to live through the motions of life.

Shido would fall, even if she had to remove a few unexpected pieces from the chess board. She couldn';t let the phantom thieves dig their noses into the mental shut downs any further. They would not jeopardize all that she had worked for. Hopefully she wouldn't need to get her hands too dirty in the process. 

The metaverse was one thing, but acting in the real world came with far more hazards to step around and mess to cover up. It certainly was the quickest and most appealing option, but the effort required was not worth her time at the moment. Going 1 vs 8 in the metaverse would be suicide. Playing this long con was the most logically efficient move. 

It wasn’t until she pulled out her keys to open the door to the small pathetic excuse of a single room she called an ‘apartment’ that Akechi remembered the unread notification on her phone from Akira earlier. What an annoyance, but the least she could do it open them and at least tell Akira she had made it home. Maybe a small side comment about the pictures.

“Let’s see…” Hatsuko had already changed for the night and crawled into the ofuton when the phone screen was brought back to life. She opened the messenger chat and began the task of scrolling through the onslaught of links she wasn’t going to bother opening. There were…a lot.

 

Criminal Garbage  
  
Akechi-kun  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Twitter.jpg]

It could be worse she supposed, after all she did very much enjoy dogs. Just. Not when it was being spammed on her phone needlessly in an attempt to get a reaction. Oh, that albino shiba gif was adorable. She’d finally gotten to the last message. This…This was not a link.

“Oh.” Mouth agape and garnet eyes opened wide in shock, or severely startled, to say the least. This one had to be a mistake. Akira wouldn’t send her something like THIS so out of the blue. And it definitely shouldn’t be this hard to delete the last message and pretend the cursed image didn’t exist to begin with.  
 

Criminal Garbage  
  
Did you get home ok?  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Twitter.jpg]  
  
[Media text downloading...]

Currently displayed in full glory on her phone screen was one Akira Kurusu, nude, giving the camera bedroom eyes that made her heart speed up by a few beats. The noise that came from Hatsuko’s mouth was embarrassing, like a choked gurgle mixed with a squeak. 

‘You should keep it for blackmail. Another nail in the bitch’s coffin.’ For once she wasn’t going to cuss out the annoying persona that shared her mind. It was a tempting thought after all. Robin hood was being awfully quiet though. His silence somehow more grating than if he had chimed in to chastice Loki.

“Naked.” Yes, yes she certainly was. This was stated to absolutely no one, she sounded like an idiot. This shouldn’t be doing things to her. Had the raven’s chest always been that big? How did she make her chest look so small in clothes!? She shook her head, trying to regain composure. ‘Get a fucking hold of yourself, Hatsuko. You’re acting like some hormonal teenage boy’ 

Frustrated with herself and flustered, she didn’t normally have any interest in the bodies of others. Akechi shifted in the covers, thighs squeezing together on reflex There was no time or need for sexual relations and she didn’t care. Akechi’s hand was enough to do the job when stress really needed to be released, particularly after long trips into the metaverse. Fighting and killing shadows left her feeling bounds of adrenaline and her nethers practically throbbing by the time she was back in the real world. It was the only excitement she would allow herself.

Akechi would use this to her advantage, a slight change in plans. She could definitely work with this. She frowned, a petty thought crossing her mind. ‘That bitch has cuter nipples, fuck her.’ She set to typing her response. 

Criminal Garbage  
  
[Media file]  
  
I believe you've had a misfire, Akira.  
  
Or do you send nude photos to all your companions?  
  
SDFJSHDFGJSDHFGKJSDFH  
  
F UCKJHG  
  



	2. Mistakes have been made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like an accidental nude and threats to bring you closer together.  
> But why was she somehow feeling a stab of disappointment that the picture wasn't meant for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance if the phone message skin doesn't behave well with mobile formatting! Broken image blocks should be ignored until i figure out why it's happening. There's nothing there to be broken.
> 
> This is my first time writing any kind of smut please be gentle with me i am but a simple horny lesbian

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Criminal Garbage  
  
AKECHI I AM SO SORRY  
  
THAT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU  
  
PLEASE BELIEVE ME  
  
I WOULD NEVER SEND YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT UNSOLICITED!!!  
  
(ಥ﹏ಥ)  
  
It's quite alright, Kurusu.  
  
Akira, rather.  
  
It's a body, nothing I haven't seen before.  
  
You arent mad?  
  
(｡•́︿•̀｡)  
  
Of course not.  
  
Although I wouldn't exactly call it unwelcome, either...  
  
?

A dark chuckle escaped Akechi’s lips. Oh, how precious it was, the fool was so easy to console. Perhaps she could also use the situation to her own benefit. Akechi shifted in the ofuton, she had to admit that the picture was quite easy on the eyes. Girls always did have much nicer bodies…

She could feel the energy in the small excuse of an apartment pulse as Loki sent a shudder through her body. _‘Make her put her money where her mouth is, child. It’s about time her flirtatious attitude put her in a corner’_ Akechi could practically feel the embodiment of chaos’ grin spreading wide, rows of razor-sharp teeth like a threat in the back of her mind. There was nothing more than a small thrum of energy she felt from Robin Hood.

“I should tell you to keep your filthy mouth shut. But…” She stared down at the messenger screen, Akira had replied. She could feel Loki cackling in the back of her head. A desire for chaos faintly kindling in her core.

“You might be on to something...” If Robin Hood objected, she never heard it over the mad sounds of Loki’s laughter ringing in her head as though he were the mad hatter himself. OK now he was pissing her off again. Learn when to fucking stop already. She scowled at the room and turned her attention back to the conversation going onscreen. She'd have to find out if that route was even possible first.

 

 

 

Criminal Garbage  
  
what do u mean  
  
It's exactly as I said, it's not an unwelcome image is all.  
  
So who's the lucky boy?  
  
well  
  
its not for a boy  
  
exactly (;;;*_*)  
  
Oh?  
  
Who ever else would you send something like that to?

“Ohhh” Akechi curled a finger to her mouth, thumb under her chin. Maybe she COULD get more material for blackmail out of this and have a little fun while she was at it. Kurusu was easy enough on the eyes in that state, and while maybe a little selfish, she’d maybe finally find out what ‘that’ was like.

She stole a glance back up the messages in the chat to look at the incriminating photo again and bit the bottom on her lip. Briefly the brunette wondered how what kind of shampoo Kurusu might use. What an odd thought.

Sex wasn’t necessary by any means in her life, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t use it to her advantage and enjoy it while it happened. _‘Hatsuko…’_ Oh, NOW Robin wanted to interject, because of course he did. What were these two, the angel and devil on her shoulders? Shut up and go back to being convenient weapons.

“I don’t want to fucking hear it from you, Robin, you had your chance to contribute.” Akechi roughly waved her hand back through the air behind her, as though that would shoo the pesky cretins born of her subconscious away. There was still work to do. The phone in her hand chimed, ah, she’d missed some messages.

 

 

 

Criminal Garbage  
  
uits for another grl  
  
thts not weird is iy  
  
ill understand if your uncomfortable  
  
*You're  
  
hey  
  
Hm, it would appear we have more in common than I thought in that case.  
  
Once again, you never fail to impress me, Akira.  
  
Unfortunately I can't say the same of your typing skills.  
  
Σ(°ロ°)  
Like I said earlier in the cafe "darling", I think Futaba-chan is rubbing off on you too much. oooh dective, my poor feelings!  
wait  
does that mean your like  
Yes, Akira. I like girls. "that" OH (ง ื▿ ื)ว Cease and desist immediately.

She should have known Kurusu would only increase in levels of insufferable after this conversation. Whatever, she had was she needed to plant the beginnings to the new route opening before her. Making note of the time, Akechi needed to end the conversation anyway. Falling asleep in class wasn’t an option for somebody who had to drag themselves by bloody fingers up from the bottoms of the social stigmas of the foster system. Even if her sperm donor had a hand in her school acceptance.

Akechi bid Kurusu goodnight, flipping off her phone in the process. What Kurusu couldn’t see wouldn’t hurt the girl. Yet. Setting it beside her pillow as she lay down, Akechi groaned realizing the light was still on.

“Ugh” She opted to grab a half full water bottle from the floor near her and chucked it at the light switch. The cap of the bottle making contact with the switch and darkness fell over the room. The crunch of cheap plastic bouncing off the walls.

The bottle probably broke, but it was only water so fuck it. Akechi would take care of it in the morning if it hadn’t already dried by then. Robin Hood gave a distinct hum of disapproval from somewhere and nowhere at the same time. Two years and that was still a little unnerving.

Being left with your own thoughts in the dark, trying to sleep, Akechi had decided a long time ago that it wasn’t pleasant. For as much as she bitched at the two Persona who called the sea of her own soul their home, she couldn’t help but feel the smallest bit thankful for their presence. Serving to distract from otherwise invasive and unpleasant thoughts

Although tonight; maybe those thoughts weren’t so unpleasant. Akechi made a grab at her phone again, turning the screen on and flipping through to the chat once more. It wouldn’t hurt to just…look again. The small beginnings of that familiar warm pulse between her legs would make it harder to fall asleep. That was her reasoning for this, that’s right. ‘ _It’s just so I can act more convincingly when the time comes, that’s all this is. A natural bodily reaction to pleasing stimuli. Nothing more._ ’

The picture stared back at her on her screen and the brunette squeezed her thighs together, worrying the bottom of her lip with her teeth. Kurusu had really really cute boobs. She wondered how they felt. Were they soft, like when you ran your fingers across fresh shaved legs? How did they move and such, she’d never really interacted with another body outside of her own. Though Akechi supposed it was only logical they slightly squished about like any other tit.

She imagined how it would feel in her mouth, Kurusu’s nipple hardening under a persistent tongue and gentle nibbles rolling the bud erect. How Kurusu’s moans would make that sharp heat concentrate around her core.

“Ah, _fuck_ …” A sharp throbbing feeling shot through her entire labia, turned on by the thought of simply touching that girl. Absolutely shameful. Akechi half yelled inwardly in frustration and make quick work at disposing herself of her underwear, flinging it in an unknown direction. How fucking dare that piece of attic trash do this to her body!? But the thought of Kurusu’s own flushed crotch in that picture set her face feeling on fire.

Her hand worked it’s way straight to the point, rubbing harsh faced half circles with her index finger on her clit, her other hand abandoned the phone to pull the skin above the clit tighter for a better reach. Masturbating with a hooded clit took a little extra effort and was often rather frustrating. But with a finger on either side of her labia puling the skin upwards, her clit became easier exposed. An almost painful heat pulsing through her genitals.

“Shit, shit!” Akechi turned her head to press her face into the fabric of the pillow, biting into it to hold in sounds as she dipped her finger into the fluids gathering at her opening to lube up her ministrations. Almost as if her frustrations had made the arousal hit harder, did this count as hate fucking, she wondered? Akechi nearly sobbed into her pillow, working her finger faster, rubbing at the sides where it was most sensitive as she let her imagination lead her into more thoughts about the girl she so desperately wanted to utterly destroy. Would Kurusu let her control the pace of sex?

‘ _You’re so repressed_ ’ “SHUT. THE. FUCK. U-“ A soft banging on her walls from a neighbor promptly shut her up and set herself back to her task at hand in jacking it. If she had a dick she’d try to choke Loki with it she swore to fucking hell. The object of her fantasizing took hold as her hand worked herself feverishly and relentlessly

(italics) _“Ah..ah, Hatsuko~!” Akira whined, winding delicate looking but skilled fingers through Akechi’s soft hair, urging her on and the detective pressed her tongue firmly to the raven’s opening and up to her clit, flicking it hard with the tip of her tongue. The hand in her hair gripped tighter. It didn’t hurt yet, unfortunately._

_Akira’s other hand, was currently pinching and pulling one of Akechi’s nipples from one of her smaller but still ‘modest’ breasts. Eliciting a moan from her, voice vibrating directly onto the sensitive nub pressed against her mouth, vaginal juices slicking her chin. The smell was oddly starchy, but not unpleasant, the taste something she could almost call sweet against her tongue._

_“Fuck, fuck, Hatsuko, r-right there! Please~!” The imaginary raven in her head moaned, thighs tightening around Akechi’s head. Fuck, who knew feeling like you were about to be crushed between a girls thighs would feel so hot. The finger on her nipple was no longer there, the girl above her too focused on chasing the peak of pleasure working its way through her core._

_Hopefully skilled tongue working Akira’s clit with skill she imagined she’d have,occasionally lapping at the small accumulation of juices that gathered by the vaginal entrance. Akira gradually coming undone above her, thighs squeezing against the sides of her head harder, keeping her firmly in place until Akechi managed to pull herself away with a gasp of air._

_Akira whined trying in vain to pull the detectives sweet mouth back against her. But the brunette shook her head, straddling herself over one of the other’s thighs so that one of hers was up against where her mouth had once been. It took some effort to arrange the two of them, comfortably._

_“Shut up.” Akechi gripped Akira’s chin with one hand, the other planted on the raven’s hip to balance herself as she started to grind against the soft but firm flesh of her thigh, pushing her opposite leg up into Akira’s warmth at the knee. Crushing there lips together in a soft moan as they both rut against one another feverishly._

In reality, Akechi had managed to fold an extra pillow between her legs just right, and was grinding down on it, hands occupied at her nipples while the pillow at her face ate her heavy pants and breathy moans. Her hips stuttered, finding the perfect spot where the cloth rubbed her clit just right, the stimulation coming to a head and she had to bite into the pillow to swallow the high-pitched whine that threatened to escape. Hips reducing to a lazy grind as she rode out the sharp waves of toe curling stimulation, whimping into the wet spot on the pillow where she’d drooled, fists clenching at the blanket.

Out of breath and body spent, the pillow between her legs was chucked somewhere in the same direction her underwear had been, she still had the one her head was resting on. She could do laundry after school tomorrow. The frustrations that had plagued her head with negative and aggressive thoughts waned and faded out, replaced by a content purr of numb static. She vaguely registered the sound of her phone receiving another message. Sleep quickly threatening to take her for the night.

However, she managed to glance at it quickly before her body finally shut down for the night. Heart feeling as though it skipped a beat right before unconscious set, out of breath and eyes heavy.

_Kurusu was so fucking cute it was outright disgusting._

 

 

Criminal Garbage  
  
Sweet dreams, detective. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
  
[Media file downloading...]

 


	3. Curry bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like an accidental nude and threats to bring you closer together.  
> But why was she somehow feeling a stab of disappointment that the picture wasn't meant for her?
> 
> And why did she feel like she felt bad blackmailing the girl in this manner?  
> No, Robin, one does not simply FEEL THINGS for attic trash like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me 6 months to update this again, OOPS. I'm sorry I promise I haven't abandoned this fic!!  
> No text messages this chapter, just Akechi smad masturbating in a bathroom stall.
> 
> as usual no beta we die like women but feel free to point out fuck ups.

* * *

 

With a firm refusal to acknowledge the previous nights ‘self played activities’ beyond the clean up in the morning, which is how the brunette found herself with no time to spare to grab anything for breakfast as she rushed to Shibuya station. Hatsuko had woken up at the crack of dawn to do her laundry in the complex laundry room before anyone else was awake. She hadn’t wanted to risk running into anyone from the building, not that her paranoia was reasonable, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious when cleaning up what she considered ‘shameful business’.

She’d been thinking since she woke up how exactly she was going to use Kurusu’s scandalous texts against her. It was admittedly less complicated than gathering physical evidence of the other’s Phantom Thief activities. However it left the question of would it be enough to get the raven haired girl out of her hair before more drastic and involved methods needed to be employed? What if it all backfired in her face? That little hacker they had, Sakura, would be the biggest concern in the fallout should it fail. Hatsuko couldn’t underestimate that pint sized gremlin, her reputation in the real world would be threatened.

Even still; the options were still there, she’d just have to think a little more critically, observe a little longer. It was too early in the morning to be thinking so heavily. When had she even made it to her platform, for that matter? Ah, there was a hand being waved in her face- Who the fuck?

“Ku- Akira?” Momentarily startled, the brunette tripped back a step on the platform, gloved hand clenched tight around the attache handle. How long had she been spaced out that she hadn’t heard Kurusu trying to get her attention?

Kurusu had a stupid grin on her face, face partially obscured by those damn glasses and wild bangs. “Careful, Miss prince detective, you might miss your train if you keep your head in the clouds like that.”

Akechi relaxed her own posture, the brief surprise calmed. A plastic tv smile armed and ready. “Yes well, I suppose I am a tad distracted this morning. I’m ashamed to admit I didn’t sleep too well. ” Akechi watched how Kurusu’s tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip, lips Akechi could still remember servicing her in her dreams last night. Those perfect pink lips wet with her viscous nectar, pressed so perfectly against Akechi’s cunt, kissing the folds of her labia as though they were precious petals. _‘Fuck!’_ The brunette blinked herself out from that train of thought as quickly as it had come, redirecting her gaze to more appropriate place. Kurusu appeared to be talking again.

“The heat of summer is still rather intense. Did you know they say being too warm can cause nightmares?” Kurusu looked her over with a brief look of concern before turning her head to check the train arrival ticker hanging from the station ceiling. It was true though that even though it had turned into september, the current weather wasn’t doing Akechi any favors as far as comfort went.

“Oh is that so? You’re truly such a vast well of useful know how, Akira.” She hummed thoughtfully for effect. “Though i’m glad to say it wasn’t a nightmare last night, a prior engagement with the police for a case kept me out later than expected, is all.” _‘I couldn’t sleep because I kept having erotic dreams about bending you over my couch and fucking you with a strap so hard you couldn’t fucking walk right after and your brains practically fucked stupid. Get out of my subconscious you infectious whore!’_

The familiar screech of a train arriving at the platform stole both of the girls attentions, looking past bustling crowds of businessmen and students alike to check which train. How long had they been talking on the platform for? Kurusu turned back towards Akechi and waved a farewell. “This is me, i’ll text you later, Akechi-chan!” The raven shoved something into her hands before she could register the action and ran into the train. Akechi barely managed to keep the object hastily shoved at her from falling, gaping slightly in brief shock for the second time that morning. “What?” Kurusu’s train had already begun to depart, leaving the brunette to stare down at the object held gently in her bare hand.  Oh, it was a..pastry? She had no time to ponder the on why Kurusu had given her this, as her own train finally pulled up to the platform. She was lucky to get a seat, already unwrapping the baked good and bringing it to her mouth.

“Oh! It’s curry bread..it’s mild.”

* * *

 

    This was hell, certified organic free range hell. Akechi hadn’t even made it to lunch before her traitorous imagination had once again begun supplying her mind erotic images of one Akira Kurusu. Her teacher was prattling on in a lesson she already knew from reading ahead in the textbook. Foot bouncing impatiently while she pretended to take notes.  Even if that disgusting delinquent wasn’t currently the subject of her thoughts, she was still too turned on to pay attention to class. If she could make it to lunch, it would be easy to ditch under guise of having an interview. Not lot she wasn’t already pulling straight A’s.

    Akechi’s arousal was bothersome, a throbbing heat wound tight, no longer satisfied to radiate from her lower gut but that tight, almost painful arousal felt full force concentrated in her lower lips. The near painful tight heat flashing in small bursts of pleasure whenever she shifted her legs. Face concealer was a blessing, she decided. As was hair long enough to cover her ears, which were definitely red by now. ‘ _You know you wanna rub one out in the bathroom~_ ’ Loki was right, she hated that he was right, and she hated that he was right because by extension, he was literally her. The clock on the wall read 5 minutes until lunch, she could make it.

    For fucks sake, why was she like this, all over someone like Kusuru of all people? It wasn’t fair, and her whole body was a traitor against her right now as she bolted up out of her seat the moment the lunch chime began to play. Quickly packing up her things Akechi made haste out of the classroom, strained smiles and fake apologies to requests from classmates to eat with them. Even if she didn’t feel like she was about to explode lava from her crotch, these people weren’t her friends, all they wanted was to be around her for her fame and popularity. They should all just shut up and stop bothering her! Couldn’t these idiots tell she had somewhere to be!?

    Okay so maybe this was not her most well thought out idea, but horny lizard brain wasn’t the smartest affliction, if you could even count it as one. She had found a bathroom on the first floor by the gym building, there was almost nobody around this time of day, so maybe it was safe. Akechi wasn’t going to be in here long enough to care anyway. The stall door quite honestly couldn't get closed fast enough, attache case abandoned by the side of the toilet, ribbon adorning the neck of her school shirt practically ripped off. She sat down on the toilet, face feeling even hotter, for the love of fuck was she so desperate she was willing to get off in a public bathroom at school of all places?

    The lightning bolt that went through her body the moment her perfectly manicured fingers found her clit told her ‘Oh my god YES’. She shoved the abandoned neck ribbon into her own mouth in an attempt to muffle what noises did escape. Right hand unbuttoning her top while the left rubbed rough circles around her clit through the fabric of her underwear. She was so wet it had soaked through completely. The added friction from the fabric felt so good she thought her face might actually melt from her body. The sound of her bras front clasp snapping off made a small echo in the empty bathroom, hand quickly grabbing at her own chest, pinching at a nipple but it was too much, or was it not enough?  Akechi felt so overwhelmed that she felt tears gathering at the edge of her eyes.

    Abandoning her chest, she made quick work of her underwear, pulling it down as fast as she could manage, going right back to making quick rough motions around her clit, the hand once at her breast now fingering herself. It was desperate, disgusting, and meaningless, but she was wound so tight and so very close, she could feel the heat in her nethers coming to a peak, that metaphorical string pulled tighter and tighter.

She curled her fingers up, pressing hard into that one spot inside of her, and saw stars as she bit down on the ribbon hard, folding in on herself in a snap, shuddering hard as the tension finally snapped violently within herself. Akechi continued to service her clit, but with gentle motions, riding herself through her own orgasm. The ribbon was spat from her mouth, breaths coming in heavy as her own body finally settled. _‘I don’t think i could stand even if I tried..’_ The toilet paper roll felt loud as she ripped paper from it to wipe the evidence of her own shame and depravity from her fingers, and the excess from her own body. What the actual fuck did she just do?

    Still sitting on that damned toilet, elbows pressing to her thighs as she held her face in her hands, fingers gripping into the hair at her hairline, no doubt making more of a mess of herself. Akechi Hatsuko had just masturbated in a school bathroom stall, she really just did that. She was no better than some disgusting _exhibitionist pervert!_ The tears that had started before her orgasm fell freely now, emotions overwhelming her now that her body was no longer wound tightly.

    This was all Kurusu’s fault, absolutely everything no matter how irrational it was, or how much she’d think differently after calming down, right now all she wanted to do was just blame that damnable girl. It wasn’t fucking fair. Why did that beautiful girl whom it felt like fate had hand picked to meet her have to be the very center of the biggest thorn currently in her side? Why couldn’t she just be a stupid _normal_ person? She hated the bespectacled girl, she hated her gorgeous soft face, her eyes the colour of steel so sharp not even a diamond could compare, her gorgeous soft hair, perfect body, and her stupid sexy fucking athletics in the metaverse.

    If things had been different, maybe they could have been more, instead of now having to try to destroy the girl, she could have had a real friend for once in her goddamn life. Even her own personas remained silent as she leaned against the back of the toilet and hugged herself pathetically, openly weeping as the mounting stress that was ever meeting Akira Kurusu and the confusing emotions from discovering she was her number one obstacle weeks ago came crashing out.

“I’m so _fucked_..” Tomorrow, tomorrow she would get her shit together again.


	4. Someday i'll destroy you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi feels disgusting, if not immensely more mentally stable after her outburst.
> 
> Atleast until that disgusting pig Shido barks new assignments at her, then she just feels like losing her stomach contents in the bathroom.  
> She'd have killed him by now if the money wasn't amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: sexism, implied sexual harassment/assault on other women. Shido says gross things where u kno what he fuckin means but it's said in that way where you'd never be able to prove he meant it in that way.
> 
> Oh hewwo plot chapter. Thanks for rudely reminding me that Akechi in a cis girl gendered position in life would change how the conspiracy interacts with her. Don't worry too much, I have plans for him to get what he deserves. Akechi is safe, I don't enjoy tasteless shock value. I feel a great need to emphasize that.

* * *

 

     Ten minutes had passed before Akechi found the strength to drag herself from the bathroom stall. Her brain felt oddly comfortably numb. Whatever form of meltdown that had occurred coming crashing down from its peak. She gripped either side of the sink and clenched her hands, staring at her own reflection for a moment.

     Ungloved hands ran through her hair, long since unraveled from it’s styling in the midst of her shameful fit. “What the fuck is wrong with you..Stooping this low.” She growled at her own reflection, attempting to straighten herself out back into a more acceptable state.  “ _Disgusting_.” The attache case that had been forgotten was retrieved and opened, thankful for her hindsight to always carry a small makeup pouch and brush. It would have to suffice for lack of anything better. Thankfully her shirt hadn’t been wrinkled, she didn’t exactly have the pea-coat to hide it with due to the heat.

     Braiding a section of each side of her head was calming, the soft texture of the strands distracting her from darker thoughts. She brought them to the back of her head and tied the ends back together with the hair bow. The one from the neck of her uniform was a different story unfortunately. Covered in saliva, shame and vitriol, the offensive accessory was promptly wadded into some toilet paper and shoved into her case.  Akechi would just have to make due and hope no one noticed.

     Finally put back together, Akechi leaned back against one of the walls of the bathroom, counting the tiles on the floor. Emotions sucked. Life sort of sucked. Any praise from peers felt empty and mute. The want of the Ravens approval and attention overshadowing it. It figures that Akechi would finally have somebody with whom she felt genuine stimulating conversation with, only for the other party to be someone whose very existence she stood in opposition of. The Phantom thieves were reckless, and each step they made brought them closer to being served on Shido’s platter. One she would no doubt be tasked with executing.

     No, that was wrong, they were already a thorn in her employers side, the disgusting pig already discussing options to kill two birds with one stone regarding another client who had become too risky to keep. Akechi hadn’t been made privy to the entire idea yet, but Shido’s men had already begun rigging the phan-site. She tried not to think about it much, those sorts of emotions would only be a distraction.  Hating Kurusu was simply convenient. It eliminated the urge to become attached to the other girl.

     Well, she’d like to think it did, but that was failing miserably. Clearly that wasn’t working, if her embarrassing melt down in the stall wasn’t proof enough of it. Hate usually came so easily for Akechi. Kurusu just..she intellectually challenged Hatsuko on a level she’d never really had the pleasure of experiencing before. She would still rather attempt to get rid of her and be hated, than to risk Shido demanding more..permanent measures. No matter how misguided she felt the groups sense of Justice was. Having Akira Kurusu expelled and sent back home was the most merciful route. The rest of the thieves would fall into easily disarmed disarray in suit.

     She’d be fucked if her carefully laid plans deviated further. Akechi was already half fucked, maybe she could have some fun while it lasted, at the very least. The next period chime rung through the building, pulling her from her thoughts. She made a swift exit from the bathroom, bee-lining for the track field, she’d be able to get out of the grounds with little exposure that way. Her skirt had been unrolled from the waist back to standard regulation length just barely at her knees, the underwear worn under it has been abandoned in the bathrooms waste basket, crumpled into paper towel and forced to the bottom. She needed to escape back to her apartment as soon as she could, shame clinging to her body like a lead weight.

* * *

 

 

    Several hours later found Akechi sitting at her desk at home, elbows propped on the wooden surface, face buried within her own hands. The sun was beginning it’s transfer into the late afternoon light. The apartments porch door was ajar, letting the wind shift the thin curtain in front of it. Fabric shluffing as it ruffled provided a patient white noise to the otherwise quiet apartment. How long had she been sitting like this again? It wasn’t really something she could be certain of. Definitely longer than she’d intended however, the calm she’d lulled herself into was threatening to pull her into unconscious. The feeling was pleasant, until her phone so rudely began to interrupt.

    Akechi begrudgingly sat up, grabbing her phone to read the caller id. “Shido..” She scowled, steeling herself a moment before answering with her voice void of emotion. “Good Afternoon, Shido-san.”

    “I told you to stop calling me that when we’re on the phone, _Akechi_.” His voice was like an ice bath, destroying any tranquility she’d managed to build up in the past few hours.

    “My apologies, sir.” Like fuck she was sorry. “How may I be of service to you this evening?” Talking so subservient was sickening.

    “Ah, much better. You’re voice is so much more pleasant when you remember your place, Akechi.  I’m calling to give you a new...assignment.” He chuckled, as though this were some kind of fucking joke. “I trust that you’re not busy?”

    “Of course not, sir. You know it’s my sole pleasure working for you. My gift is yours to employ. “ Akechi smiled through her voice, a lie like all the others. Her hand gripped the sides of the phone a little tighter.

    “Excellent. You’ll find the envelope in your mailbox as per usual, dear.” She tried not to gag, hearing that term come from Shido’s rotten mouth. He continued. “There’s something extra in there as well for you, take it as...incentive to expedite this assignment, will you?” Fucking pig.

    “Of course sir.  You’re too kind to me, you really shouldn’t have.” _Disgusting._

    “Nonsense, I’m certain you’ll enjoy it. Where would I be without you, after all? You have an important job, it’s important to..compensate that job. Try to make use of it before our next meeting. Ah, speaking of, there’s a matter that requires your attention, i’m afraid I can’t divulge over the phone, you’ll need to come into the office. I hope you _understand?_ ” Oh _joy._

    “But of course. As you say, Sir. It’s my pleasure. Might I inquire however as to what circumstances require such expedited attention?” She wanted to throw up, how dare he talk to her in such thinly veiled sexual harassment. “And ah, am I to assume that this means you wish this assignment completed before tonight?”

    “It’s explained in the file left in your box, you’ll understand when you read the instructions. Do not question me, I expect nothing but perfect results as always, dear Hatsuko.” _P u t r i d._ He hung up after that, not giving her a chance to respond. The line going silent as Akechi resisted the strong urge to crush her phone. The bile in the back of her throat threatening to spill over onto the desk. It was never outright, but the way he talked to her she could read between the lines perfectly. Just as many other women could, necessary for survival in this disgusting filthy putrid tainted farce of a society.

     His praise felt hollow so long as he talked to her as though she were another one of his drunk fucks. Those poor women, how many had ended up just like her own mother? Paid off and thrown away, how many other bastard children had this douchelord sired in unwilling women? He didn’t even _know._ She almost doubted he’d care, either, even if he knew. That sick fuck. Akechi would ruin him, every interaction with him was simply another instance of reinforcement of how badly this man needed to be taken out. And it was something only she would do, no matter what. Only Akechi was allowed the pleasure of destroying Shido Masayoshi at the peak of his career, by his own bastard daughter.  Oh how she longed for it, the adoring recognition, she’d be hailed as a hero for taking down this sexist fascist.

     She’d gone down to her mailbox in the lobby, face contorted in absolute disgust as the brunette pulled a manila folder, and two small white envelopes from the dark depths. One of the envelopes was thick, likely cash. The other felt like a small plastic card, she only had a vague idea of what it was. It still made her stomach curdle like lemon in milk just looking at it. Probably a gift card for some cosmetic department store, or something equally passively insidious. Akechi opened the other envelope in the elevator, counting the bills of yen stacked inside with a bored expression. The manila file she would read while prepping for the metaverse trip.

     When she opened the door back to her apartment, Akechi strongly considered simply throwing away the offending gift card. It would be a waste to just get rid of it. Perhaps she could do something else with it.  It was thrown carelessly into her case, maybe she’d leave it on the train for some random shmuck to find. They’d be able to use it without a lead stomach and rancid guilt. “Okay, what the fuck is so important about these cretins that they need to be dealt with so quickly?” She muttered under her breath, sitting on the softly cushioned desk chair, spinning herself halfway back and forth in a slow but restless motion.

     These were men close to Okumura, men connected to Shido solely through the food conglomerate. She was apparently supposed to be questioning their shadows before initiating a mental shutdown. Okumura was a prolific commissioner of her skills through Shido, it made sense that this close to elections he’d want to prod non essentials close to the man for any evidence that he’d be a risk to Shido’s run for Prime Minister.  It was easy enough to deduce this would eventually end in Akechi being tasked with eliminating this burger man. That was a matter for later recognition however, she noted as she’d finished prepping for her assignment, already back in the lobby and out the door. Her thumb poised over the Navi app’s foreboding red glow. Right now she had work to accomplish. Bloodlust was boiling in her veins, Loki’s laughter echoing in the void of her subconscious as the familiar blue flames began to kindle over her body. “Begin Navigation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm updating the tags to reflect the fact that i'm turning this into a full fledged fix it au only with lesbians.  
> hope y'all will stick around.


	5. Do they think I won't kill them where they stand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i created a new work skin for LINE SNS to use based off the existing ios work skin. I think it turned out really good~!  
> Stickers used in this chapter come from the "Persona stalker club" stickers on the LINE sticker store~!
> 
> Art is by me, as usual. 
> 
> sorry this chapter is so long~! but i think these might turn out to be the usual length from now on.  
> CW for some vaguely implied sexual harrassment.

* * *

Criminal Garbage?  
  
Akira  
**Read** 1:05 AM  
Are you awake?  
**Read** 1:05 AM  
I’m sorry if my messages have awoken you.  
**Read** 1:06 AM  
no im awak  
**Read** 1:08 AM  
e  
**Read** 1:08AM  
Eloquent.  
**Read** 1:08 AM  
stfu  
**Read** 1:08AM  
Though I’m relieved. May I trouble you with a..request?  
**Read** 1:09 AM  
I can understand if you wish to decline. However I am unsure of who else I can turn to at this hour.  
**Read** 1:10 AM  
  


    Akechi sat on a bench just outside Shibuya station, it was well past midnight and the station felt like a ghost town. Void of all life aside from departing employees and the passing night owls of the city. The night had grown chilled compared to the heat of day, stealing her of her bodies warmth from the summer uniform she still wore. It had been an unexpected turn of events that had her shivering alone outside an empty station. Thinking about it still made her stomach turn sour and threaten revolt. Honestly she hadn’t even expected Kurusu to respond to her. Her eyes stung with blossoming tears at the corners of her eyes. Either way she would have to walk home from the station, both destinations a near identical distance away. Akechi simply hoped the option that didn’t leave her alone with her own poisonous thoughts would open to her. Robin Hood had urged her for a good half hour before she finally gave in to reason and chose to contact Kurusu, her one lifeline. 

   Sae wasn’t an option, sure, the woman wouldn’t have hesitated to come pick her up. That wasn’t the problem. The problem lie in which Sae would ask questions. Questions she didn’t want the older woman prodding into. She could tell Kurusu, and not have to worry about the girl going mother bear on her. Sae didn’t need to know, Sae didn’t need to get herself in trouble trying to help. The older woman had to be left to stress herself over the phantom thief investigation as planned, other outside stress could affect how the Nijima’s Palace formed, if at all. Besides, it wasn’t as though she was in any physical danger, she never was. She couldn’t show weakness to the one elder in her life who mattered. The verbal aspect had just been particularly bad today, leaving her feeling empty and vulnerable with all that went on today. Akechi’s phone buzzed, Kurusu had responded.

Criminal Garbage?  
  
??? u have to tell me first b4 i can decline  
**Read** 1:10 AM  
wat do u need?  
**Read** 1:10 AM  
Ofcourse. I was..  
**Read** 1:10 AM  
May I come over? I realise Leblanc is closed for the evening already.  
**Read** 1:10 AM  
However I’d be greatly appreciative for you company right now..  
**Read** 1:11 AM  
Please..  
**Read** 1:11 AM  
I’m so sorry to trouble you like this.  
**Read** 1:12 AM  
where are you right now r u safe  
**Read** 1:13 AM  
  


    Why on earth did she want to know her location? She didn’t really see how it was relevant. “Unless..” She WOULDN’T, would she? Was Kurusu touched in the head!? No, no, it must just be to know how long it would be until she arrived at LeBlanc. She rubbed at her eyes, she could still see the black car parked across the street. That’s right, she’d been followed still. Akechi really didn’t have time for this bullshit. A member of Shido’s circle had offered her a ride home after the meeting. Citing how the trains would stop soon. Well, they’d been fucking right she guessed. Yet she’d still declined, she’d rather walk home in the cold than get into a car alone with any of those shit stains. 

Criminal Garbage?  
  
I’m sitting outside Shibuya station, why? I realise the trains stopped running a few minutes ago.   
**Read** 1:14 AM  
I’d planned to just walk and use Gmaps..I apologise if i’m asking too much of you.   
**Read** 1:14 AM  
Again I’ll understand if you wish to decline, I’m asking an awful lot to request you to stay awake quite late for me of all people.  
**Read** 1:15 AM  
im on my way go wait in the Lawson down past caffe veloce and the gyudon place. next to lik that luisa place.  
**Read** 1:16 AM  
  


    Or Kurusu could shatter her hopes of the girl being reasonable in any way possible. Did she do this for everyone she met? The two of them weren’t even close, for rationale’s sake! No she was already pushing it just asking Kurusu to lend her company this late at night, even if it was the faintest amount of touching to let herself think someone cared enough about her safety to blatantly ignore their own. It almost made her feel as though the other actually cared about her in some capacity. 

Criminal Garbage?  
  
Akira I cannot ask you to walk 4km in the dark of night for me please let me come to you i’m already asking far too much of you. You shouldn’t even be awake.   
**Read** 1:17 AM  
i left to head over as soon as u said where u were  
**Read** 1:18 AM  
do as i tell you im not talking about thios  
**Read** 1:18 AM  
I’ll be there in 40 minutes, Hatsuko. I have a knife with me I’ll be fine.  
**Read** 1:19 AM  
  


    Well, write her down as Intimidated and horny. Is this how the girl talked when leading her team? She was already walking down the street away from the station. Lawson..that was on Meiji-dori ave right? She’d have to pass the police station to get there, hopefully it wasn’t too underpopulated but she wouldn’t get her hopes up. She could still see the car a distance behind her. They had turned off their headlights in hopes of being discreet. It..really wasn’t working on her. The only comfort was that if she killed them where they stood Shido would only laugh about it. Ah, she’d been too preoccupied with the dumbasses following her she nearly forgot to respond to Kurusu. 

Criminal Garbage?  
  
Yes, Of course.  
**Read** 1:22 AM  
[](https://i.imgur.com/v5zR0PC.png)  
**Read** 1:22 AM  
[](https://i.imgur.com/BSJA43n.png)  
  
**Read** 1:23 AM  


    A giggle escaped her lips, soft and genuine. When was the last time she’d asked for help and was met with any positive reaction? Hell, when was the last time she’d asked for help period? She worked with older adults, asking for help had begun to make her feel like she was weak. Something she couldn’t be in front of the men she wanted to prove her worth to just to get by and ensure all went according to plan. “The world doesn’t deserve you, Akira Kurusu..” 

   Yet still a bitter jealous voice wouldn’t leave her head, like an infection in an old wound that continued to fester over the years. Reminding her that they girl knew nothing about her, and was only doing this out of some sick kind of pity. Misguided by her sheer dumb fucking luck that Akechi had a growing envious demon for. The monster rattled in her ribcage, trapped. It had been calmed by her outburst earlier in the day, but still it’s insidious claws poked at her heart. Loki only encouraged the monster, parroting insecurities and jealousy.

    Akechi sneered, clenching her fists as she walked the dark sidewalk to her destination. Ever vigilant of the vehicle never too far behind her. They wouldn’t be trying anything anytime soon. But still she pretended to be busy with her phone as not to alert them of her awareness. Her messenger app pinged the arrival of a new message just as she’d entered sight range of the convenience store, a lone illumination in a street of dark storefronts.

Criminal Garbage?  
  
Tell me when you’re in the store. So I know u made it safe.  
**Read** 1:35 AM  


    Akechi stood in the glowing light of the Lawson beside her, frowning at the message. She wasn’t a child, this was just plain patronizing. Though it couldn’t be helped she thought, it seemed to be Kurusu’s natural protective nature and she may as well humor it for all the effort the girl was going through for her at the moment. But instead of a simple ‘i’m here’; she opened the front camera of her phone and snapped shot of the store from over her shoulder. 

Criminal Garbage?  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/bfkWMiR.jpg)  
**Read** 1:38 AM  
How convenient, I just arrived. Do be careful yourself, I’d hate for you to be injured on my account.  
**Read** 1:39 AM  
yeah yeah cool  
**Read** 1:41 AM  
b there soon princess  
**Read** 1:41 AM  
[](https://i.imgur.com/KcH9fOV.png)  
  
**Read** 1:41 AM  


  
    Akechi rolled her eyes and closed the messenger app, entering the store. She’d leave her on read for being that cheeky. Almost automatically, her entire body felt less tense as she stepped through the threshold of the thankfully 24 hour store. It was nice to not have to sit alone in the dark at the very least. Even if she felt a certain amount of discomfort simply loitering. There wasn’t much to be done about it however so she preoccupied herself with wandering the small aisles, pretending to shop. On a stray thought, she had begun to regret wearing heels today.

* * *

    It hadn’t even been 30 minutes of mulling around inside the convenience store when Akechi saw Kurusu enter the store, looking a little out of breath. She’d felt rather guilty, just loitering in the store while waiting for the other and had just reached the register to pay for drinks and some sort of food. She didn’t really pay attention to what she’d picked, only that she wa acting as though it’d taken her this entire time to decide between the choices to the uncaring clerk.  Kurusu approached her as she finished paying, gathering the bag from the counter with her purchases. 

    “Did you run all the way here? It’s only been half an hour.” Akechi frowned, fishing out a drink bottle from the plastic bag and handing it to the flushed girl still catching her breath. Kurusu accepted it graciously, drinking from it after gathering herself a little more. Akechi licked her lips subconsciously, only half aware that she was staring at the other girls plush glossed lips while they remained wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. Eye’s the colour of polished steel were staring right back at her. Fuck. Akechi snapped back to attention.

    “I jogged most of the way. I didn’t want to keep you waiting longer than necessary, your texts really had me worried, alright?” Casually slipping the drink back into the bag it had come from in the brunettes hands, she lead Akechi back outside into the streets of Shibuya to start what would likely be a long walk back. 

    “Thank you..For coming to me, that is. You didn’t need to.”

    “Honestly, don’t worry about it. Let’s go okay?”

    Akechi couldn’t help but feel as though this entire situation wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been born into the stringent mold of a ‘girl’. Kurusu had her wrist caught, leading her along the dark and vacant area. It gave Akechi the small chance to appreciate the way the street lights danced on the other’s midnight curls. It reminded her of a harbor at night, with only moonlight to highlight the movement of the water. How did hair so wild look so enticing? It was always as though the raven had rolled out of bed and used her fingers to meet the bare minimum requirement of effort. Yet here Akechi was, waxing poetic over all the ways she could relate the inky tresses in front of her to a midnight ocean. An irrational part of her wanted to grab at those locks and pull the girl to ground with them, jealous that Kurusu only had to give minimum effort to look so good. That she didn’t have to spend a half hour every morning ensuring every hair was in its place. That she didn’t need to care about the opinions of others and was more beautiful for it.

    As they navigated through the illuminated streets, Akechi felt she needed to actually talk finally. Kurusu, or rather, Akira. She should start thinking of her in a first name basis, shouldn’t she? Akira had turned to smile softly at her, her face looked at though it were glowing when street lights cast their light on her skin. It was beautiful, her skin was so perfect. Akechi wondered how soft it was. No, focus. The silence had drawn on long enough, she felt discomfort at letting it stretch so long. ‘

_'It would be so easy to just mar that flesh with concrete as your grater, wouldn’t it?’ _

    Loki’s slithering voice echoed in her head, only to be replaced with the authoritative bass of Robin Hood’s interjection.   
__  
    ‘You would be suffering alone in bed if we had not reached out, little one.’   
  
    Okay please, please, enough from the peanut gallery. Kindly shut the fuck up, thank you. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding, and returned the smile that Kurusu shined at her. 

    “I must express my gratitude, Akira. I hadn’t thought you would go so far. I’m terribly sorry for this, but know that I am very grateful nonetheless.”  

“Akechi..Please, don’t apologize. Do you want to talk about it?” Akira reached between them to place her hand at Akechi’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. The physical contact only felt foreign to her, however.

“Ah, right. It’s..” Her stomach felt that familiar curdling sensation once more. “I had some less than savory interactions at work, i’m afraid they aren’t sitting with me too well.” A sad smile crept it’s way into her features, scrunching into disgust as she talked. “You’ve noticed by now, haven’t you? The black Jaguar that’s been following us?” Akira frowned, nodding. The other girl had noticed this, the vehicle seemed to be keeping some distance away, but it was definitely following them.

“Some men employed under the same..boss as me were a little more than insistent that they drive me home after a meeting ran over time tonight.” The raven had gotten up closer to her, the comforting grip on her shoulder now protective. “I just..I’m not scared, far from it actually.” She sucked her teeth, expression turned bitter

    It wasn’t all a lie. She really wasn’t in any particular danger. The cretins under Shido’s employment were foul perverts and disgusting sacks of shit, but they all knew her ability to end their pathetic lives in a matter of hours. What had gotten to her was the combination of the harassment, the hits she had performed tonight, and the update she had gotten from Shido only two hours prior. Lie by omission was really the only way to talk about this.

    “They wouldn’t hurt me, or rather, I wouldn’t let them. However the ‘attention’ is just...a little more overwhelming than usual for me tonight.  I hope you can understand my not wishing to be alone.” She could practically feel the anger in Kurusu’s gaze even without looking. Like a fire of rebellion setting Versailles ablaze. How could it feel so intense just by presence alone?

    Shido wanted Okumura dead, and he wanted Akechi to do it before the middle of next month. Using the artificially risen popularity to place blame of the death on the Phantom Thieves. To have them all caught and tried for murder. It meant that Akira’s physical safety was in danger, something that Akechi had been concerned would happen. It had all conglomerated into one gelatinous poisonous mess in her head. Disgust with herself in realizing she’d be no better than the men she had the displeasure of working with if she went through in using essentially sexual blackmail to eliminate Akira as a growing thorn in both her and Shido’s sides. 

    Everything was being skewed off kilter by just the littlest bit, throwing her entire mental state into territory of doubt. Akechi’s conscience had really been digging into her brain lately on this, the more time she spent around the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Was it really justice to snuff the flames of someone who you weren’t even sure was evil? It’s true, Akechi didn’t know the methods the thieves used in their ‘changes of heart’ yet. Was it violent? Was it brainwashing? Was allowing such evil in the world to live, even if allowing some of this scum to live with only their own guilt as punishment seemed like a spit in the face. The hand on her shoulder rubbing reassuringly grounded her back into reality and pulled her from the cesspool of her own mind.

    “Akechi..” Akira had started, but cut herself off as if unsure of how to respond.

    The raven glanced back over her shoulder, checking for the car they knew was still there in the distance. She leaned in to talk softly into Akechi’s ear, the breath sent involuntary shivers down her spine. “We need to ditch the losers, Saigoyama park is close by just around the corner, we’ll book it and lose them where they can’t drive, got it?” There was no room for discussion in the tone of voice Akira used. It was true though, Akechi would prefer losing the men before they discovered her destination. Lest Shido have any modecrum of leverage on her. The brunette wouldn’t put it past him to use her personal relations to wring more out of her services. That was simply just a non fucking option right there. She would eat dog shit before she let Shido think he had any more control over her as an obedient  _ dog. _ No, no, focus.

    Akechi nodded in silent confirmation. Akira dropped her hand from her shoulder down to her hand, forcing their fingers together in a determined hold. She let it happen, cursing the leather shield that separated her hand from feeling the skin of Akira’s hand. Preventing that skin contact she hadn’t realized she wanted from happening. Only a mild disappointment, but still she gripped firmly at the other’s hand. The Park really was just in sight up the street as they turned the corner.

    Giving one last discreet glance over her shoulders, Akechi made eye contact with Akira. Flawless steel bore into drying blood and the silent confirmation was made, they booked it. They didn’t stop running until they were sure no one had left the vehicle to follow them on foot. Far enough away from the street to be properly obscured by the foliage of the park. 

    Akechi immediately collapsed to her knees on the pavement of the path, out of breathe and feet burning like she’d been forced to walk on hot metal legos. Akira didn’t look as though she was faring much better than she. The girl was face down on the grass, body heaving in deep gasps to regain proper air flow to her lungs. Akechi honestly thought that would be the end of it, they’d just have to be careful of how they exited the park. Simple enough. Wait, was her bag  _ moving? _ Too bad life just didn’t seem to be done throwing bullshit in her open mouth however. Her phone jingled in her pocket, distracting her from whatever the fuck was up with Akira’s bag. When she pulled it out, an unknown number was there on the message ID and she felt like her blood had suddenly run cold. The sounds of a cat becoming audible the very least of her concerns.

???  
  
Rather late to be out with friends, isn’t it? Be careful with who you are seen- You are, after all; the media’s darling detective idol.  
**Read** 2:13 AM  



	6. We can play house until your doom if you wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much learning this fic writing stuff as I go. I'll likely go back to fix up the chat window html in the first few chapters at some point. Thank you to whoever gives this fic a chance and reads while I learn how to write fiction!!
> 
> I have the next 6 chapters outlined, so i should be able to keep things consistent better and more..flowy idk? I should probably start trying to find a beta to help read over for me-
> 
> anyway, no text messages in this chapter. Only one very flustered and conflicted Akechi.

 

* * *

 

  Akechi clenched her phone tightly in her hand, teeth grit together with the hot sensation of anger creeping slowly up the back of her neck. While she knew the message hadn’t come from Shido, obviously, it still had come from _one_ of those creeps. Oh, oh they were in for it. 

  Whomever sent her the ominous message had no idea just how little they’d be missed. She only needed a name, though that would have to wait. If Shido had his goons watching her, then, did he know who her suspects were in the Phantom Thief Case? He’d been pressing her harder lately for any progress in that category as of late, and was growing impatient.  If he knew who Akira was would he think she was betraying him? His unwavering trust in her was crucial to everything. Her breathing hitched at the thought. No, these thoughts are irrational.

‘ _She’s a liability now..that girl. Didn’t you want to be rid of her~?’_ That was true.. ‘ _It would be so easy, you could drag her into the metaverse from here. Come on, i’m just itching to sink my claws into somebody~!’_ Loki’s insidious voice crept into her head like spilled blood through tile.

  Akechi gripped at the side of her head with a free hand, sitting on her knees on the painful gravelly pavement of the park. No, no, nothing could be done without planning for it first. Hatsuko Akechi had not gotten this far in life by simply following a hasty whim. It would be far too suspicious if the Phantom Thieves lost their leader now, and Shido..he still had plans for them. She needed to follow his directive, in some sick twisted need for validation of her use while simultaneously pushing her own agenda forward. Plus, what if by some weird turn of fate she turned out to be wrong? Though Kaneshiro’s palace had proved to be the determining factor, to think otherwise after her observations within the palace would be foolish.

  It all had to be timed with Shido’s win to prime minister. Tonight taught her that it was too late to simply remove the thorn. The thorn known as the Phantom Thieves had now become integral to Akechi’s path to national recognition that she needed for when she would bring Shido to his knees. No one else could do this job for him, he’d be fucking nothing without her! ‘ _They may simply be outliers acting out of place, you need not think so hastily on this, Hatsuko, though dealing with them swiftly is a priority.’_ Robin Hood, ever the voice of rationality.

  That was true, she would be able to think on this more clearly once she could manage to get a moment to herself and calmed down. He was right though, the creeps were likely acting alone. Another case of perverted salarymen going the next mile in creepy.  She had been thinking way too rashly over the past few days and unlike her usual mental composure. She needed to organize her thoughts out later before she ended up making a mistake. That didn’t mean that a small speck of worry in the back of her mind hadn’t wondered if the man had a way to replace her, digging at a much brushed under the rug insecurity.

 “Akechi..?” Kurusu sounded concerned, she looked like she wanted to reach over from her spot on the grass but was too tired for much movement still. Akechi had been too lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Kurusu finally catching her breath and rolling over onto her back in the grass.

  The brunette spared her a glance in acknowledgment and took a deep breath. “I’m alright.” Kurusu still frowned, Akechi attempted to give her best tv smile. The pain from her ankles, feet, and scraped knees betrayed her facial expression however. Kurusu wasn’t buying it.

“Sounds fake but ok.”

“I’m sorry, I’m fine.” She paused, grimacing and looking away “No, that’s a lie. I’m not fine, but I appreciate that you’re here.”

  Akira chuckled, resting an arm over her forehead. “Yeah, that was uh. That was something, Akechi.”  She laughed a little nervously and Patted at the grass beside her. “Hey, get over here-”

  Did the girl expect her to crawl over her to lay next to her, in public, on the ground of all places? Also..Now she was sure of it, there was something alive in Kurusu’s bag. This bitch had brought her damn cat with her? Lovely.

  Akechi stowed her phone in her breast pocket and closed the distance between them. She flinched as her exposed nerve endings at her knees greatly protested her movement, crawling over the raven haired menace to plop ungracefully next to her trying not to groan in pain. The convenience store bag was tossed to the side. “You brought your cat.” It wasn’t a question, just a fact Akechi wanted to state aloud.

  “Yep. Sure did.” Akechi consciously chose to ignore the soft muffled hiss of ‘I’m not a cat!’ coming from the bag. That was another topic entirely that she didn’t really want to ever touch, even if and when it became relevant. Three months and resisting the urge to respond to the cat’s remarks was cumbersome at worst. Said ‘not cat’ was currently bitching and moaning over being tossed about inside the bag during their mad dash. She had to hold back almost so hard it hurt to keep a straight face when she heard his pathetic attempts at trying to open the bag from the inside.

“I must apologize for all of this-” Words caught in her throat for a moment “I should not have dragged you into this, Akira.”

  Apologizing was always so much easier when you weren’t looking the recipient in the face. If only stars shone in the city, she could be looking at them instead of the vast void of nothing up above just to avoid looking into the deep steel of Kurusu’s eyes. Certain that she was most definitely not wearing enough concealer to hide a blush if life were to decide to be cruel to her.

“Don’t even mention it.”

  The aforementioned girl was unzipping her bag, freeing Mona from his twill prison before reaching for the convenience store bag to pilfer back the drink she’d claimed from Akechi earlier. She’d have thought it bold, simply taking such a thing without a word, but considering what Akechi had observed of her and her little group, the action seemed about on par. Was this just something friends did? Still, it did mean that Kurusu was treating her the same as that gaggle of misfits she was usually with.

  It was..Nice. Comforting almost to be considered a friend like this, despite the current circumstances keeping Hatsuko from forgetting that she couldn’t let herself become emotionally involved. No matter how much she wanted to fuck her with every day that passed. Maybe watching Kurusu play pool in that short school skirt the other week had been a bad idea. Akechi chanced a glance to the other, her mind piecing together every interaction they’d had over the summer, picking out body language she hadn’t realized was there before. Ah..there was a small bit of juice dribbling down the other’s chin.

  Kurusu had sat up to drink. The detective’s eyes followed the trail down to the low neckline of what she presumed was the girls sleeping shirt. Not that she could really think much about it while staring blatantly at the way Kurusu’s breasts rose and fell with each deep breath she took between gulps. When did she start acting like a boy in the throes of puberty??  Akechi could feel her face becoming rather warm and quickly diverted her gaze elsewhere again before she was caught. No doubt Kurusu would tease her for it. ‘ _You just want to see those giant whore bags on her chest’_ LOKI I SWEAR TO F U C K.

  Oh god, the cat was staring at her. How did a cat, one that talked at that; manage to look so judgemental? Mona narrowed his eyes “Gross.” Fuck you, cat. Akechi struggled to keep her smile cordial “My, your cat certainly is a chatty one, isn’t he?” The purely vindictive look on her face as she reached out to smush at Mona’s cheeks much to his very vocal displeasure. “Oooh, aren’t you a cute kitty~? So chatty <3” Akechi only smiled wider, lacing her voice like honey with a sweet tone. Mona yowled and swatted at the offending hands, scurrying to the other side of Akira. Whom of which was laughing at the exchange between the two. The now empty drink bottle abandoned at her side. Akira sighed in contentment, staring out at the sky. She should really be remembering to think of Akira in a first name basis, she thought absently.

  “So, do you wanna talk about it?” SHIT that had scared her out of her thoughts so hard she almost jumped. “I’d rather not. It all just comes with the territory of being a media darling, after all” Akechi spoke curtly, hoping to deter any more questions. But since when did Akira; the girl with a bleeding heart ever give up? The answer is not soon enough. Akechi attempted to take on a more neutral expression, eyebrows furrowed in mild irritation. Why was she always so tempted to spill her heart to this girl? What was it about her that made it so easy to overshare? Akechi pressed her lips together tight in annoyance. And most of all, why was it only recently she’d begun to feel so..attached? Was it really just the mistakenly sent nude picture? Or was that just a catalyst for feelings that had already been there? It was troublesome, either way.

  “Actually..” Akechi started, sitting up to hug her knees to her chest. She didn’t care that she was in a skirt, no one else was around. “Truth be told, it’s simply a co worker who has grown too fond of me. I suppose tonight it just wore on me so much more.” Akira was sitting cross legged now, listening in silence as though she were merely an object to bounce thoughts off of. A supportive pillar she secretly desperately needed. “I’ve never been followed before. Not like this.” This was true, for the most part. “Normally it’s things I can merely brush off in favour of remaining in high favour of the department.” Again, also mostly true. “The attention from one has gotten a little more...intense so to say since my birthday this past June. It’s truly reprehensible and I plan to escalate my grievances, using tonight as my evidence against him. “ Most of that was a lie, but was it still a lie if it was just incredibly stretched out truth? Akira hummed thoughtfully “You’re 18 right?” She sounded flat though there was the beginnings of an edge to her tone.

“Yes.”

“So he waited until you were consenting age to go max creepazoid on you.”

“Indeed, that is how the situation appears to have unfolded. He’s likely old enough to be my father” Probably true, based on how ugly and aged the company Shido kept in his circle were.

  “That’s disgusting” Akechi couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up from her throat, it wasn’t particularly funny, but somehow the blunt and deadpanned response had just hit the right button in her. “I believe you have once again hit the proverbial nail on the head, Akira.” Akechi was still stifling slight giggles, shaking her head. A streetlight was reflecting off the surface of Akira’s glasses, hiding her eyes as her mouth twinged up into a smirk. The detective smiled, gazing into the reflection of the others glasses attempting to catch a glimpse of her whole expression from beyond the frames. If this is what friendship actually felt like, this soft warmth radiating in her chest, then maybe she could indulge in earnest while she could. It almost felt like she was flirting with danger, only she was the one who counted as the danger. But maybe that was also exhaustion setting in.

  “You truly always know just what to say, Akira. I must admit I'm quite envious of how all this seems to come so effortlessly to you.” Well okay, maybe that pissed her off. Mostly because of how hard she had to work these past few years just to get where she was now and here Akira was so effortlessly threatening to ruin all she’d plan for in less than half a year. It was infuriating unfair, having so much help while she dragged herself so painfully up the wall all alone. It was the strongest sense of rivalry she’d ever felt, and Akira wasn’t even aware it existed. It would feel so good when she came out on top over her, it was a pity it would have to come at the expense of friendship. “It’s a shame we couldn’t have met a few years sooner, I’m sure we could have been quite a team.” Oh well, the end result would still greatly outweigh the losses. Akira would just have to deal with rotting in prison for the rest of her life alongside that scumbag Shido, leaving her at the peak of glory.

  Akira seemed to visibly soften at her words, she leaned forward and pulled Akechi into an embrace sooner than she could process. Her arms tightened and her head rest on the brunettes shoulder. Akechi was thoroughly startled, eyes wide, and alarmingly turned on. Was she really so touch starved that her body confused a simple embrace with sexual intimacy? This was ridiculous. The sense of comfort felt almost foreign but she soon found herself cradling the raven haired nuisance against her. Akechi chanced burying her face into the inky wild tendrils of Akira’s hair and inhaling as subtle as she could manage. The other tightened her embrace in response, smiling against the brunettes shoulder.

“It’s never too late, Akechi.” She almost didn’t hear the words, spoken softly and muffled by her body. Akechi felt herself hesitate, a response she wanted to force off her tongue. What was that even supposed to mean!?

“Hatsuko.”

“What?” Akira pulled away enough to make eye contact with her, looking a little stunned. Akechi smiled, tilting her head slightly to one side, freeing one of her arms to brush a lock of hair back behind her hair.

  “We’ve been..acquainted for a few months now, I realize perhaps allowing you to use my first name is past due.” It was true, looking back on it, the batting cages and billiards. Those all counted as hanging out didn’t they? She had blinded herself by acknowledging them as merely aspects of work. “So, please refer to me as Hatsuko.  It’s only fair now that I’m using yours, Akira” Letting herself pretend this was genuine was a worthwhile method of escapism, right? Conflicting emotions aside. She’d be killing two birds with one stone, what could go wrong?

  Akira fully disentangled from the embrace, beaming. Even if the dark her smile shone radiantly with a safe warmth. Ah, that reminded Akechi. “Oh, Akira. I never thanked you this morning for the curry bread.”  She leaned over to grab the bag from the store, rummaging through it. “I was very busy all day and I apologize for my rudeness in not thanking you earlier.” Busy, right. Busy masturbating in her school's bathroom, a regrettable memory. She pulled a plastic box from the bag, it had once been a somewhat nicely packaged lunch container she’d bought to not seem as though loitering. Now however…

  “Oh dear” The food had been roughly jostled around earlier in their dash to the park, it looked like it had seen better days. But thankfully still intact. Akechi chuckled nervously “I’m afraid it’s not very pretty to look at, but I hope you’ll share this with me as repayment for today.” She uncovered it and sat it between them, almost shyly offering a utensil to Akira who eagerly accepted and was digging in almost immediately much to Akechi’s amusement. She scooped a piece of meat onto the lid and set it in front of Mona as well.

  Had this occurred even a month earlier, it may have felt like she was extending a metaphorical olive branch. Instead it just felt like a boulder of lead dropped onto her shoulders, the world guilt carved into its side. An odd foreboding feeling in the back of her neck she forced herself to bottle up and ignore. This weekend would be interesting, that much was certain. Spending such a long amount of time in close quarters, with her body a clear traitor. As she was so rudely reminded by the sticky feeling between her legs, weirdly tepid and slightly uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

  If you had told Akechi she was going to have an impromptu picnic at the ass hours of night/morning with the girl she was fated to use as a stepping stone to her victory over Shido, she’d have laughed in their face at how preposterous it sounded. Yet here she found herself gathering their trash into the plastic bag and limping her way to a trash can at what had to be nearly 4am at this point. Far beyond any hour one should be awake, and technically an hour before Akechi had to be up for the day. Oops. She’d need a gallon of espresso shots to get through today. Maybe also a plethora of pain killers, because holy fuck everything from her knees down still screamed in agony after putting her heels back on.

“Shit!” With an undignified yelp Akechi was flat on her ass, in pain and increasingly bitter with fatigue with embarrassment evident on her face.

  A hand was held out to her, Akira looking at her with concern. Akechi stared at the hand offered, mentally trying to decide just how much of her dignity she had left. “Come on.” Akira grabbed her arm and hoisted Akechi up by force, not giving her a choice in the matter. The brunette reluctantly took the offered aid and used Akira’s shoulder to steady herself as she removed her shoes for the girl to tuck into her bag, Mona protesting the new intrusion. “You okay?” Akechi nodded, hanging her head to hide the flush across her cheeks, it was just because she was tired, really.

  “We need to go, here, get behind me.” Akira squatted down, positioned to gesture that she was going to carry Akechi on her back. The detective sputtered. “I can walk just fine!” There wasn’t a chance in hell she was going to be carried like some child “Besides it’s too far for you to carry me, people might see also..” Biting at her bottom lip, Akechi tried not to look at the piercing gaze being directed at her from behind those messy curls Akira called hair. Not to mention, if the other carried her on her back, she was a little worried that the wet patch down under her skirt would be felt. A death worse than literal.

  Apparently Akira wasn’t having it however and she stood. “I can fix that.” Akechi really needed to stop letting these undignified noises be startled out of her, she was forcefully spun around and felt her hair being messed with. “W-what are you doing!?”

  “Disguise” Akira stated matter of factly. She’d undone the braid at the back of her head and was gathering her hair into a messy short excuse of a ponytail. Something her layering wasn’t quite meant for. Something cool and metal was being pressed against her front hairline, Akira had pulled out a flat clip from her bag and was pinning Akechi’s bangs back on her head. “I use this to keep hair out of my face during tests. But it’ll work for this.” Smiling, she seemed to ponder something, looking the detective up and down. It felt...a little violating.

  “Um, yes?” It felt like maybe she should be fearing that look in Akira’s eye. Suddenly the bow at her neck was being removed, and Akira was placing her own glasses on Akechi’s face. They were fucking fake, she KNEW it. Wait, was she unbuttoning her shirt??? Akechi squeaked, slapping Akira’s hands away from her shirt and chest area yes please thank you very much no touchy. “ah, excuse me!? Just what are you doing!” But it appeared to fall on deaf ears as Akira pulled something else from her bag.  A spare...uniform turtleneck…? What? Oh god Akira was taking her shirt off. Akechi frantically grabbed at the girls arms once more, this time to stop her from committing indecent exposure in public. 

  “You can’t do that here what’s wrong with you, Akira!? Has the lack of sleep gone to your brain??” The expression on her face was incredulous as she chastised. Akira ripped her arms free and continued her humiliating display. Covering her face with her hands to maintain whatever level of decency they two had left between them.“You do realize I can arrest you for this, correct?”  She could hear Akira chuckling.

  “You can uncover your eyes, I was switching shirts so you could wear this one. Hurry.” Akechi peeked between her fingers just as the previously worn shirt was thrown at her, landing over her head. “Or do you want people to recognize you while I carry you two miles back to the cafe~?” Oh that was a low blow, Kurusu. Low blow. The brunette huffed indignantly, not one to back down from things and simply placed the overly large on her t-shirt over her existing blouse. She felt ridiculous, and probably looked equally so. Flustered to all hell and the back of her head contemplating committing murder right here and now. “I have handcuffs in my attache case, Akira.”

  “Ouch! So cold, you wound me, Hatsuko~” Akira gasped in mock hurt, pouting with a hand over her chest. “But seriously, now no one will look twice at you, hurry and get on my back.” Akechi felt rooted to the spot, posture petulant and stiff. “I will walk, thank you.” She gritted through clenched teeth, very quickly her patience was wearing thin on this matter as she started to limp forward. But Akira caught her by the wrist, grasp far tighter than she imagined the girl to be capable of.

  “Hatsuko. Look at me.” That was a mistake, she looked Akira in the face and immediately felt frozen to her spot. The eyes leering at her felt dominating and commanding. Without the glasses to soften her appearance, Akira was...very intimidating. Oh gods she was aroused again. Someone please strike her down where she stood. “Get on.” Akechi obeyed and allowed herself to be hoisted up onto Akira’s back, being handed the Mona bag to carry on her own shoulder for better ease of travel. She prayed to whatever god would listen that this raven haired minx didn’t feel anything from between her legs. But if Akira noticed, she wasn’t saying anything.

“You’re quite strong, Akira. Are you sure you can carry me the whole way?  I think it’s really quite unne-”

  “Hatsuko, for once in your life. Just once” She’d started, talking as they began the possibly more than an hour trek back to Yongen Jaya. “Accept help from somebody. I can tell you’re prideful but please.” Akechi kept quiet, knowing better than to interrupt Akira at the moment, but feeling rather called out in this chilli’s tonight. She could hear the muffled voice of Mona saying something from in the bag, probably something insulting if past trends were to be counted on. Fuck you too, stupid talking cat.

“Hatsuko, really though.” Oh, she was expected to respond.

“Yes?”

  “I want you to know that, you can count on me okay? Promise me that you’ll try to see me as someone you can ask for help from..” Akira’s voice sounded small, almost afraid of something. Akechi gulped audibly, frowning. Yet she would concede to this anyway. As much as she was loathe to ask for help, she couldn’t help but listen to Robin Hood’s gentle mental nudges. Encouraging her to take this to heart like a solid life line. She buried her face into the crook of Akira’s shoulder as much as the glasses would let her, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

“I promise, Akira. You are truly an amazing individual.”

  She didn’t know how much time had passed, falling in and out of consciousness throughout the trek back. Akechi felt safe, and comfortable despite her position, amazed that her..friend, yes, friend was right. Amazed that her friend was able to carry her all this way. The peaceful quiet didn’t last long however, and the harsh beam of the rising sun’s light felt like it was burning into her eyelid just as Akira stopped dead in her tracks. She whined in her mouth, opening her eyes. Where they there?

“Akira..?” The girl felt stiff, it was wrong. Akechi looked up, the cafe was just in sight. But the person standing outside made her blood run cold in sympathy fear. As though she were feeling it FOR Akira. Either way, they were fucked.

 

It was Soujiro, looking far angrier than Akechi had ever seen in somebody.


End file.
